La Hermana De Legolas
by Mireie Irime
Summary: La Hermana de Legolas, Uruviel se desmaya por culpa del anillo la salvan pero está vez el anillo lo tiene Frodo. Tienen que destruir el anillo. Pero aparte de esos problemas Uruviel tiene problemas de amor que le impiden vivir tranquila.
1. El desmayo

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de J.R.R. Tolkien y New line cimena, yo solo lo cojo prestados para escribir la historia, esta historia no tiene ningun fin lucrativo.  
La Hermana De Legolas_**  
  
**Capítulo 1 El desmayo**

Esta historia se desarrolla en la época en la que los orcos nacían de la tierra los elfos de los árboles y los hombres de los vientres de las mujeres.

Un día en un bosque estaba jugando un niño de ojos azules y cabello rubio llamado Legolas. Que de repente se acercó a su madre preocupado.

- Madre ¿Por qué el árbol está tan alegre, tan vivo? 

- Hijo mío tienes 600 años y tendrías que saber lo que pasa, (no estoy insinuando de que Legolas es tonto) pero te lo explicare. Tu padre y yo plantamos unas semillitas que estaban dentro de nosotros en las raíces del árbol y dentro de unos meses tendremos un miembro mas en la familia un chico o una chica.

Legolas se acurruco en los brazos de su madre y le dijo con dulzura. 

- Le enseñare a utilizar el arco y la espada como yo, será la mejor elfa guerrera que conozcas.-

- Pero ¿porque dices que va a ser una niña?

- Porque lo presiento  
  
Después de unos meses nació la pequeña elfa llamada Uruviel o sea yo, tenía largo cabello negro y los ojos verdes como la hierba. Legolas siempre me llevaba consigo a todas partes. El tiempo fue pasando hasta que Legolas tuvo 2.900 años y Yo 2.300.  
  
- Legolas ¿Te acuerdas cuando teníamos 800 años? Nos lo pasábamos muy bien ¿ Donde estas Legolas?  
  
Hubo un gran silencio  
  
- ¡Buh!  
- Kyaaa! No me metas esos sustos.  
  
Me tambaleé un poco y estuve en estado de shock y mis verdes ojos se convirtieron en negros ojos. Saqué mi espada con furia.  
  
- ¿Que haces? ¿Estas loca? (Legolas saco su espada por si le atacaba.)  
  
Mis ojos de volvieron a su estado normal. Pero antes de que Legolas pudiera reaccionar me desmayé. 

- Uruviel, ¿Estas bien? Contéstame!  
  
No sirvió para nada no despertaba. Legolas me llevó al pueblo. Nadie sabía la respuesta. Nadie me podía despertar. El elfo más viejo sabia la respuesta.  
  
- Hace tiempo se hicieron uno anillos de poder. Pero uno de ellos era el peor el que hizo Sauron. Ese anillo elige una víctima y hace que se muera o que se desmaye. Al parecer solo se a desmayado.  
- Pero como la podemos despertar- dijo Legolas histérico.  
- Hay que empezar una guerra. La guerra contra Sauron.  
- Pues así se hará - dijo el rey Thranduil.  
  
Hicieron grandes ejércitos para luchar contra Sauron. Se juntaron razas; humanos, elfos, enanos... La guerra duro mas de lo pensado duro 1 año. Al finalizar la guerra desperté.  
  
- Legolas, Legolas despierta! No seas tan dormilón.  
- ¿Uru? ¡Uruviel! ¡Has despertado!  
- Oh! Te acuerdas de mi nombre XD. Pero... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que he despertado?  
- ¿No te acuerdas?  
- ¿De que me tendría que acordar?  
- Un día fuimos al bosque, sé que querías decirme algo pero, tus verdes ojos se convirtieron negros como la noche. Sacaste tu espada para atacarme pero tus ojos se volvieron a poner verdes y te desmayaste.  
- ¿Yo hice eso? Perdóname  
- Padre y otros soldados tuvieron que luchar durante 1 año como veo hoy se ha terminado la guerra y tu has despertado.  
- ¡Ostras! Una cosita ¿Me perdonas por haberte atacado?  
- No  
- ¿Qué? Bua snif snif  
- Es broma. Es broma  
  
Le metí un puñetazo en el pecho a Legolas.  
  
- Auch, que eso duele.  
- Lo que tú has dicho también.  
- Vale, vale. ¿Quieres que te enseñe el pueblo? Desde entonces a cambiado y nadie sabe que has despertado.  
- Gracias.  
  
Le di un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación


	2. Broma a los soldados

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de J.R.R. Tolkien y New line cimena, yo solo lo cojo prestados para escribir la historia, esta historia no tiene ningun fin lucrativo._**

  
**Capitulo 2 Broma a los soldados**

(Hola chicas! Gracias por los mensajes me animan a escribir mas : D )

Cuando Legolas salió de la habitación fui a coger uno de mis vestidos de ceremonia. Era un vestido rojo a tablas de tirantes. Me peiné y me lavé la cara.

Al salir, Legolas no estaba esperándome fuera de la habitación.

Entonces me dirigí a la habitación de Legolas. Toqué a la puerta. Nadie contestaba. 

- Legolas, ¿Estás ahí?

- Fi, mefjto jaqui"

-¿Que? No te entiendo ¿Qué haces?

- Quej meftoy jaqui.

-Vale. (Que raro está hoy.) 

Pensé para mis adentros. 

-¿Puedo entrar?

- ¡No! - soltó - Tranquila ahora salgo. ¡Ay! 

Se oyó un grito de dolor dentro de la habitación. Me sobresalto. 

-¡Legolas! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada tranquila. 

(No sé lo que le pasa, nunca se ha puesto así. Seguro que ha conocido una elfita que lindo.) Volví a pensar para mis adentros.

Legolas salió de la habitación. Me quedó boquiabierta. Legolas salió con unas mallas pegadas de color caqui, botas negras no muy altas, unos pantalones hasta la rodilla color caqui también y una camiseta pegada caqui. 

- Uau que guapo te has puesto. Si solo vamos a dar una vuelta.

- ¡Ya! Pero tú has despertado. Y como regalo... 

Sacó un ramo de rosas sin espinas detrás de su espalda. 

- ¡Qué bonito! Me encantan. Pero... hay algo raro en las rosas. ¡No hay espinas!

-Es que... las he quitado.

-¡Gracias! 

Me eché a los brazos de mi hermano. Después me dirigí a su habitación y puse las flores encima de la cama. Después de dejarlas volví con mi hermano.

Legolas tuvo un plan, no mejor dicho preparamos una broma para los guardias.

-Uruviel tengo un plan ¿ Te acuerdas que has dicho que estoy guapo? Pues ya que en todo el año no he salido del palacio, salgo ahora y además guapo. Entonces se extrañarán. ¿ Que te parece?

- Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es algo cruel, pero... estoy de acuerdo. 

Legolas salió del palacio.

- Alteza, mi príncipe ¿ Qué hace usted aquí? No ha salido desde que su padre partió a la guerra.

- Pues hoy sí.

- Pero va vestido de ceremonia. 

Legolas se volvió a meter dentro, me dio la mano pero no me sacó. 

- Me visto de ceremonia porque he encontrado una elfita.

- ¿Como?

- Como lo oís. 

Me reía desde dentro. Me tiró del brazo y se me puso contra su pecho. Los dos hermanos empezamos a reírnos. 

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. 

Las carcajadas eran infinitas y los guardias se miraban con cara de "hello" 

- Prin... princesa a despertado.

- Si Viromé, al parecer me he echado una gran siesta. 

Dije avergonzada. Les di un beso a todos los guardias y nos fuimos a ver el pueblo


End file.
